gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gta5forthewin100mph
Welcome Adder's engine bay As stated by Monkeypolice188, the fact that the Adder's engine bay and the Bugatti Chiron's one are similar is just coincidental, as the Chiron is way newer than the Adder's real life inspiration. Here's what he said on my talk page: Here, we do not normally mention facts like these, as, at the time Rockstar made the game, said vehicle does not exist at all (like the Buggati Chiron in this case). I hope you now understand the issue. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:36, May 27, 2016 (UTC) T20 The T20 has a different top speed to other cars. The description in the performance section is based on a mix of handling data and in-game performance. I think this could help you. The video proves absolutely nothing, and we don't base performance off videos because their sources are highly unreliable. Monk Talk 04:47, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :Top speeds of supercars are individually different, therefore it is unfair to compare the top speeds of modified cars - the modified car's speed upgrades work as a percentage increase of the stock speed, meaning that all top speeds are variably different in terms of increase, an unfair way to compare. Plus, it's a general rule here that modified cars are a no-no here. Monk Talk 05:05, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :I know what I meant and I know what you meant. I've had quite enough of the shit from Broughty, the top speeds and description aren't based off mathematics unlike what Broughty does; we base the "Observed" speed from the in-game speedometer (Dashboard, FPV), and the "Defined" off websites and handling files. The description is a mix of all three - again, we don't need to use mathematics for the description. It's that simple. Monk Talk 15:16, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Stop it now Okay. Game's over buddy. Stop with this nonsense. You're literally just finding the smallest parts of cars and finding an influence for them. Headlight housing/trim? You're kidding right? They're generic. VWs Headlight trims are similar go millions of other cars. Also, don't post comments on my sandbox. Monk Talk 07:02, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I'll get outta here for real if there is a way to delete my account. Either way, I will screw off. - Zealand Superveloce / GTA5FORTHEWIN100MPH 4:01 PM, June 16, 2016 (Oh and by the way, that's my youtube channel.) :Next time you want to say something about me, say it to my face. Monk Talk 23:10, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Ubermacht "Ü" is prononced "u", whereas the standard "U" is pronounced "ou"/"oo". "Ch" is pronounced "rr". So the valid pronounciation is "U-BER-MARRT". 16:09, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhh... Okay. well i didn't expect something like that. Just saying that pronounciation sounds retarded. - GTA5forthewin100mph 12:17 July 1st, 2016 (Canada) I apologize, i think the link stopped working. i just fixed it. Regarding your block I have decided to edit your block settings to give you an opportunity to explain your actions and/or to apologise. If you wish to do so, please leave a message on this Talk page. This also applies to your other account. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:19, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Since you have removed the mocking video that you posted regarding my colleague, I have decided to end your block, as I feel that this constitutes a level of decency which I deem sufficient to warrant a second chance. However, please remember to behave in an appropriate manner from now on, or your indefinite block will most likely be reinstated. This also applies to your other account. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:53, August 17, 2016 (UTC)